


Prey turned predator

by WhiteWidow96



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Rengar had found some throbbing love and lust for a certain character, but little did he know his softer side was touched- turning the predator into prey.





	Prey turned predator

The Summoner's Rift.

 

Many a day this battlefield bloomed with fighting, destruction and war as so many times the grounds were used for combat. The only reason to win from either sides was to destruct whatever was in the middle of their base. Though in the time left between the battles, where the battlements were left alone was the time where the interesting things happened.

Sometimes it was nature reclaiming whatever it wanted in the sense of growing by the bit, and sometimes it was simply champions meeting one another in some sort of altercation. This day was no different, and it was the Pridestalker's turn to roam these woods with his two eyes, his senses tingling and his mind ready for whatever. Infact, he had even felt asif he was called here to  do a certain thing, feeling a strange attraction to a particular side of the woods. This would later reveal to be something different than he had expected, but little did he care how it would pack out- he just wanted to know.

Deeper into the forest the Starchild was busy honing to nature, looking over the many critters and creatures that passed through the forestry as they showed their gratitude. Soraka, in return, would always feel a sense of accomplishment by taking care of this particular piece of the woods, because it was a well-known secret that many woods could barely survive on their own, only to find luck if they could survive with the hand of another. But with that said, it was Soraka who would be lending out her hand the most, and sometimes it even caused for some interesting attention.

Not long after she tended to some of the animals in the forest, Soraka started to hear an unusual rustling whilst feeling asif she was being watched. As it sparked her interest ofcourse, she started to look around. Though little was there to be seen as she then shrugged the thought, and feeling, off again. She continued to rest with a satchel of nutritious food and condiments on her side, keeping a calm eye.

In the bushes was Rengar, finally realizing who it was as he laid his eyes on her. At first he thought it was just another prey, but once he truly discovered what it was he almost felt a shift in emotion, going from a hunter mentality to something very different. Stalking for just a bit more the Pridestalker decided to show himself as he came out of the bushes casually, brushing off a few pieces of twig, leaf and whatever caught onto his fur. He scooted over to Soraka and greeted her.

"..Well hello there, Soraka." The feline hunter spoke, "What are you doing out here?"

Soraka seemed to be mildly surprised at first, but looked a bit more sparked up as she saw who it was. It was Rengar, an accomplice she had known quite well over the years of fighting.

"Same old, same old." She mused, "Very few people actually care for the nature that surrounds the Summoner's rift, so it is upto my own to truly look after it, tending and honing to each creature that passes through as I find them." She told then, eventually looking at Rengar, "What brings you here?"

Rengar felt like his heart was throbbing and his mind spinning off with all kinds of thoughts. Infact, it was more than just feelings Rengar had for Soraka. It was almost asif a lust, a need to engage in activities with this fine gal was neccesary, but he tried to withold it once he realized Soraka was simply just as innocent as any other. 

"Stalking prey as usual, does the Pridestalker." He boasted, "Though it seemed that I ended up with some.. different prey, if you catch my drift." He jested then, looking inquistively at Soraka as he hoped she would get the hint. Yet little did he know she completely didn't. Or perhaps she just pretended to.

Soraka shrugged, "Well I don't think it's wise to hunt your fellow friends, lest you wanna lose one." He replied, her head turning as she looked with question towards Rengar. Something told her that his intentions were off, but she seemed to care more about doing the things she had to do around here to keep the forestry alive. Hopping off from the ground she was sitting on, she walked forwards to Rengar and looked at him.

"Would you like to help? Someone as strong as you could lend a fine hand around here, I need to put some fallen trees away for the creatures to move freely again, and surely you've been doing your excercises, haven't you?" She then asked, almost dismissing the fact that Rengar was trying to get on onto her.

"...W-.. Well, sure." He replied, realizing Soraka quite didn't get it. It seemed that his instinct to be frontal and express his lewd thoughts didn't work, so he simply backed up as he nodded, slightly.

 

Soon he was following Soraka through the forestry that she talked about, laying eyes upon a hefty tree that was in the way. It was large, blocked the way and it seemed to be laying there for not so long, the leaves still on the tree in full green as it was uprooted completely, laid on it's side to block a path.

"This tree, isn't it?" Rengar asked, taking off some of the decorations he had on his hands, making free for some heavy lifting. Soraka replied with a nod, "That's the one, some person, or creature, decided they wanted to make sure they weren't followed, and pulled down a massive tree only for the inhabintants of this forest to not be able to reach the other side. A disgraceful action it is."

As soon as Rengar had gotten the nod, he headed over towards the tree to muscle it away. Both hands gripped under the bark like a rod, the Pridestalker huffed, lifted and pushed the tree slowly as the path slowly opened up. The strain on his muscles were felt, but he continued simply until the tree was out of it's way. Once no longer an obstacle, the Pridestalker gently put down the tree again, yet he would quickly realized what it would leave on his hands.

Apart from all the dirt now on his hands, Rengar felt stinging and soon saw very little crimson escape from his hands, only for him to grunt a little and head towards Soraka herself.

"..I might've gotten a splinter or three." He admitted, shame in his tone as he had shown her his hands. Soraka replied with a gasp, only to quickly pull out whatever she had to heal him.

"Now now, just keep your hands like that and I'll take care of them." She said, pulling out a jar of water as she poured that over the Pridestalker's hands, clearing out the dirt and other dirty stuff that was on the feline's hands. Soon she could tell where the splinters exactly were, and as she got ready to pull them out she pulled out a little pincer.

"Now, this might hurt a little, but just don't scream or yelp, yes? It scares the nature." He told Rengar, starting to pull out the splinters one by one. Everyimt one was pulled out, Rengar whimpered like a little baby, being not-so-used to being taken care of like this. At this point, the lewd thoughts washed away as he realized how pure Soraka was, and as he saw how she treated him like a good friend, he fell silent.

A few more tugs was all it took as the splinters were removed, putting some disinfectant on it to finalize the treatment. Once it was done, she looked up and smiled a little. "How's that, then?" She asked, letting go of his hands.

"...Better, thanks." He said, smiling a little as he looked at his hands, now taken care off and looked after, "That was very kind of you, Soraka, though how could I pay you back in favour?" He then asked.

"Well, I've got an idea.. come with me." She then said, getting up as she motioned for Rengar to follow her. Little did the Pridestalker know however that she was going to give him a surprise, something that he didn't expect.

 

Soon Soraka would lead Rengar to a more dense, yet peaceful part of the woods as it was quiet and only the two around eachother. Laying her eyes upon the Pridestalker as she stood, she motioned the Pridestalker to come forth.

Rengar wouldn't know what to expect, following the Starchild with a happy gaze as it seemed she had some sort of plan. It was odd, at the beginning he wanted to do the most explicit things to her, and now he felt like she was the most innocent person in the world.

"How about you sit down for a second, Rengar? I want to give you something." spoke Soraka, walking towards him as soon as she saw how he sat down on his knees, only for her to smile a little as she got close. 

Hands travelled slowly over the broad shoulders of the muscled feline, gently ruffling the fur of wherever her hand would travel next. At this point she was simply curious, how'd he react to this? Her hand travelled just behind the ear or Rengar and she began to scratch him there. Looking at him intently she asked: "You're no small cat, but how does this make you feel?"

Rengar's response was just about as feline as any other as he leaned in on the scratching, a happy face as his mouth hung open a bit. The scratches felt good, and he felt purring come from his body the more he was touched like this. It was almost like Soraka had a really, really big cat to pet right infront of her.

"...That feels.. nice." He responded, unable to resist the urge of purring, making it hard for him to talk as he felt temperatures rising aswell. Getting petted extensively like this was hard to resist for him, and it would sometimes even put him in a sort-of-a-trance.  However what soon happened he didn't expect.

Whilst he was too busy being focused on being scratched by Soraka, the starchild had began to undo the armor Rengar wore. It seemed that she was keen on feeling him on more places than one.

"Well now, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I took some of this heavy armor off of you, no?" She asked, "After all, you must be quite warm under all that." With those words said, the Pridestalker obliged happily as he allowed himself to have his upper body stripped, himself helping with taking off his clothing off too. Within a matter of seconds his top was exposed, and the white fur covering the ripped mass he carried was exposed.

Soraka was impressed to say the least as she sat besides him, only to guide Rengar in laying down as she then could even observe his body better. The build of this man was in it's prime, the muscular mass making for some great eye-candy and giving off some interesting thoughts. Her hands started to travel all around it as she sat beside him still. She even often squeezed the pecs of him, she really seemed to like that.

"Hmm, what if I were to give great Rengar some belly-rubs? I wonder if you like those." She then said, starting to rub his belly extensively as promised. At this point Rengar had his eyes closed as the satisfaction from being scratched, petted and rubbed like this was ever-so satisfying, and without his knowing, it was also slightly turning him on. Under the loincloth a bulge started to rise without the knowledge of Rengar, yet Soraka saw and knew that this was going to be more than just a rub.

One hand travelled down as the other kept rubbing his belly, exploring whatever was underneath as it soon passed his abdominal line. And smoothly it went aside and under the garments of Rengar's groin, only to gently grip around a large, phallic object. She started to wrap around it more, and then began to move up and down.

"Seems like something more than just a belly-rub is in place, hm?" She teased, starting to move her hand up and down on the manhood of Rengar, who replied with a surprised yelp as he opened his eyes. At his surprise, he was greeted by Soraka who was giving him a handjob. Laying his head back down, he simply delved into the feeling and nodded.

Soraka decided to undo some of her own clothes aswell, revealing the fit body underneath. A good pair of breasts were revealed and her toned legs with a perky butt were revealed too. Surprisingly enough her womanhood was pretty much hairless. In return she also undid the pants of Rengar, revealing the large manhood he was packing. 

It was a big package she laid her eyes on, measuring upto a good nine inches long with a firm shaft, the tip as red as ever as she put some emphasis on stroking that. 

Soraka's hands moved swiftly over the manhood of Rengar, her hands often sliding over the tip aswell to rub out whatever precum would leak. Soon it'd create for a smooth, wet motion as her own hand was practically covered in it, and as she watched that she felt like it was time to move on.

Stepping inbetween the Pridestalker's legs, she spreaded the feline's legs and began to rub her hands over the mighty thighs of Rengar. One hand gripped around the manhood again, and the other travelled down after she wet her fingers with her mouth, teasing the rear of the Pridestalker. Rengar reacted with a confused gasp at first, but something inside his head told him to let Soraka whatever she pleased, and at this point it felt.. nice. Infact, she wouldn't mind if she played a bit more with his rear, but that would be too much to ask at this point. Soraka furthered the act as she began to bring her head forth, kissing and licking the tip of Rengar's manhood as she continued to use her free hand to stroke inbetween the buttocks of Rengar, prodding at his rear entry.

Once she started to take in more of Rengar's rear, she furthered the penetration of his rear too as she began to slowly shove one finger in, giving pleasure from both ends as she began to move quicker and quicker. The manhood was a tight fit, but it seemed to fit in just right, too. The inner wet walls of Soraka's mouth were simply grand as his asshole was teased, the butthole throbbing as his ass flexed slightly, though calmed with every bit of sucking he was given. More length went in as every reaction to every move was Rengar huffing, and Soraka moaned gently as she adjusted her position, now laying infront of Rengar, inbetween his raised legs.

The sucking continued as she soon felt the whole manhood go into her mouth, her nose stuffed into the base of Rengar's groin and her chin hanging against the plump balls of Rengar. With this she went in and out repeatedly, sometimes gasping for air, but also increasing the pace where she fingerfucked Rengar's hole. At this point she shoved in two fingers, and the Pridestalker's reaction was simple: Just moans and laboured pants as he was serviced greatly.

Copious amounts of precum began to leak from Rengar's manhood as he was being worked from both ends, the fingers moving in rapidly as his cock was sucked at a fast pace.

"..I don't think I can.. -hold out much longer..!" He moaned, only to burst his seed deep into the mouth of Soraka as he let out a gentle roar, his body flinching as Soraka was surprised. Het mouth filled with semen as she tried to swallow whatever there was. What there wasn't to swallow flooded out of her mouth, leaving a mess on Rengar's crotch.

She pulled out her fingers out of the rear as she gave it a little slap, and pulled her mouth from the cock as she crawled over ontop of Rengar, meeting her lips with the Pridestalker's. They glued onto eachother as her tongue invaded Rengar's, exchanging bits of saliva as she moaned deeply, Rengar in return letting out laboured breaths from an already intense session. They kissed and rested for a bit, but Soraka seemed to want more.

Without a word said, she put her knees down inbetween Rengar's head as her juicy womanhood hung above the Pridestalker's face, Rengar in return blushing heavily as he looked at the heavenly sight. Soon it would be put right on his mouth as Soraka sat down on the face of Rengar, starting to grind back and forth as she moaned lustfully, feeling Rengar's rough, firm tongue working every inch of her pussy. The tongue worked around and inbetween the flesh walls and hit her clitoris plenty of times, her own hips bucking forth and back as she demanded it. Rengar's own hands travelled to hold her by the hips from behind as he hoped to stabilize her slightly, and as the lewd act continued Rengar felt himself grow erect again. 

It wasn't soon for Soraka to demand more, and as she sat still on Rengar she suggested something. "..Given you're so skilled with that tongue of yours, why don't you put it _in?_ " She then talked, a lewd tone in her voice as she put a hand behind Rengar's, helping him hold his head up a little as soon the request was fullfilled. The Pridestalker's thick, long tongue travelled inside of the womanhood, and Soraka reacted with a gasp and lewd moan, pleasuring her in all the right spots as she let her head fall back. Although this pleasure would soon prove to be overwhelming as her orgasm soon hit.

The muscles in her body all cramped up as her mouth fell open. Loud moans and yelps came out as her oussy throbbed and shook, feeling warm juices leak down into the mouth of Rengar as she realized how she had just cum from pure licking alone. She released her hold, slid back to rest and took time to catch her breath. 

"...You're.. skilled with that tongue, I should've realized that much sooner when you were.. talking dirty." She said inbetween tired breaths, chuckling a little as she eyed Rengar. "And you've got quite a tool to work with there, too." She then added, lews thoughts taking over again as she was intent on taking that down whatever hole she wanted.

"How about you sit down to that tree over there?" She then chuckled, pointing to a nearby tree as she got up.

"..Alright then." Said Rengar, getting up as the man was in bare, Soraka followed behind him, but she couldn't help but to feel up Rengar's butt a little, feeling it's mass shift, flex and bulge every time he walked, she honestly wanted to get all in on that rear, and her mind was filled with dirty thoughts on how to do it aswell.

 

Once the couple arrived at the tree, Rengar sat down as he rested his upper body to the tree, sitting the other part down to have Soraka do whatever to him. He breathed heavily with every second that passed as Soraka sat inbetween his legs again, eyeing him lewdly.

"Just close your eyes Rengar, I've got a surprise for you." She said, and as she saw how he closed his eyes, she began to prepare her final gift for him as she stepped over the legs of Rengar, aligning the thick manhood with her entrance as she descended slowly. With the length prodding at her entrance already, she moaned deeply. Slowly sliding into it she did as she felt her tightness be tested, and Rengar's own response was to hang his head back and huff. 

The Pridestalker was surprised by the sudden feel of being inside her, but once inside he couldn't resist of slightly humping her aswell, adding in on the thrusts that Soraka performed. Soraka had built up alot of excitement for this part especially, and as she increased the pace she couldn't help but to squeeze the mighty pecs of Rengar aswell, adding in some bonus satisfaction to him.

For Rengar it was like a wild dream, having Soraka be ontop of him. Infact it was such a wild dream that he was already close again to feeling his second orgasm, and as he tried to hold it out, it had no avail. With a roar he released his seed within Soraka, shooting it down deep inside of her as Soraka in return loudly moaned. Her own satisfaction brought her to orgasm aswell, shivering and throbbing onto the hips of Rengar as she quickly pulled out with a plop, only to reach forward to tenderly kiss Rengar on his lips.

The last phase was short-lived, but damned she be if it wasn't good.


End file.
